darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
316
Barnabas questions David, then tries to take him back to the Old House; however, Burke shows up and they take him to Collinwood. Synopsis Teaser : The night is long and casts the shadow of doom over Collinwood. One who is close to us, a little boy, is still missing. We do not know yet that the boy has been trapped in a mausoleum in the old Eagle Hill Cemetery. Now he has found his way out, unaware that a new and greater danger is about to fall on him. Thanks to Sarah Collins' help, David Collins escapes from the secret room. However, once the panel is open, Sarah has disappeared again. David leaves the mausoleum... and rushes straight into Barnabas' arms. Act I Barnabas questions the boy and menaces David about the mausoleum. He accuses David of lying and prevents the frightened boy from leaving. He insists on taking David to the Old House where he can tell him all about Sarah. Barnabas has deduced it was Sarah who took David to the mausoleum and shared a secret with him. He goes on to inquire about Sarah and what she might have told David. Barnabas grabs David by the arm, but before he can leave with the boy, Burke Devlin arrives at the cemetery. Act II Barnabas explains how he found David emerging from the mausoleum. Burke's suspicions toward Barnabas are renewed, as he finds it strange how Barnabas discovered David where others have failed. David claims to have been "playing in the woods" and went inside the mausoleum to warm up. He catches Barnabas in a lie when Burke informs him that Roger Collins and Victoria Winters are at Collinwood. Barnabas deftly covers his tracks. Back at the great house, Roger tells Victoria that if David is not found by tomorrow night, then Sheriff Patterson does not hold much hope. Suddenly, David rushes into the room and collapses into an overjoyed Victoria's arms. Roger thanks Barnabas for finding David who stares, clearly frightened, at Barnabas. Act III Victoria also expresses her gratitude to Barnabas, while Burke wonders why the other man was roaming around the cemetery. Barnabas counters that he could ask Burke the exact same question. Victoria couldn't care less; all that matters is the fact David is home and safe. Barnabas bids them goodnight. Upstairs in David's room, Roger has a man-to-man talk with his son. David explains that he was searching for Sarah when he got lost. He claims to have fallen asleep in the woods. This, however, doesn't wash with Roger. Seventeen people, including Sheriff Patterson, the Sheriff's deputies, himself, Joe Haskell, Barnabas and Burke, were searching for him, and one of them would have found him. David changes the subject, believing Barnabas was on his way inside the mausoleum when he ran into him. It was almost as if Barnabas knew he was in there. He questions the mysteriousness surrounding their cousin. Roger gives up trying to question David and allows him to get some rest. Act IV Barnabas returns to the Old House, clearly worried over whether David has learned his secret. Willie Loomis comes downstairs into the parlor, and Barnabas questions his servant about why he did not obey his instructions. He informs Willie that David has been found, and caught him in several lies. Barnabas has no assurance whatsoever that his secret is safe. The sooner David's curiosity is put to rest, the better off he will be. Meanwhile David, unable to sleep, gets out of bed and moves to his open window. Victoria comes in to check on him. She notices how pale he looks, and David admits that he's scared. He doesn't feel safe and fears "someone evil" is watching him. Indeed, Barnabas is peering at Collinwood from a window at the Old House. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: (to Willie) Maybe? Maybe! What assurance have I with maybe?! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Anthony George as Burke Devlin * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * David Henesy as David Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 314. Story * David spent 24 hours in the secret room, spending some of the time shouting for help, so he must be thirsty, but when he arrives in Collinwood, he doesn't ask for something to drink, and nobody even offers him a glass of water. (He is given food within minutes of returning to Collinwood, and that likely also included something to drink, even though we don't see him drinking anything with his sandwich.) Bloopers and continuity errors * The sound effect of the closing of the secret door of the Collins mausoleum continues after the door is already closed. * The moving shadow of a boom microphone is visible when Barnabas enters the Old House. * Louis Edmonds flubs a line when he says to Victoria, "He couldn't have traveled very fast... very far in these woods." End announcement * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 316 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 316 - The Big Bad0316